Come Undone
Come Undone is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fifty-second and final episode overall in the series. Premise The lives of Scooby and the gang are in danger when Nibiru comes, threatening reality itself. Synopsis The episode begins with a recap from the Annunaki possessing Nova, revealing the history of the Evil Entity. During the previous Nibiru event, the Annunaki descended to Earth to aid the development of humanity, only for some to rebel and attempt to use the humans for their own ends. The good Annunaki halted their attempts, sealing away the most evil of the rebels inside a crystal sarcophagus. However, the Evil Entity's machinations have finally led to its release, and it will only grow more powerful with every second it spends in the physical world. Nova's Annunaki declares that the only hope for the world's survival now rests with Scooby-Doo and his friends. In the lava-filled cavern beneath Crystal Cove, the gang and the old Mystery Inc. (minus Cassidy Williams) stand before the newly-freed Evil Entity. Grabbing Scooby-Doo, the Entity declares that he must be devoured and reborn as a vessel to its darkness. Scooby breaks free, but Pericles volunteers to be possessed by the being, believing that he will gain unlimited power. Agreeing to this deal, the Entity seizes Pericles and pours its essence into his body, causing him to grow into a dark green giant. Gloating about his newfound power, Pericles prepares to destroy the gang, but the Evil Entity proceeds to subdue his consciousness and mutate the parrot's body into a massive squid-like monster. Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves offer themselves as servants to the Entity, but the monster instead consumes them to increase its own strength. It then assumes control of the Kriegstaffebots, sending them to capture the gang and Mr. E. The remaining humans flee, but Scooby-Doo stays behind, intent on destroying the Evil Entity with the Heart of the Jaguar. Unfortunately, the spearhead shatters upon contact with the Entity's head, forcing Scooby to flee before the Entity consumes him. Meanwhile, the gang manages to destroy five of the Kriegstaffebots - Shaggy knocks two of them into a lava pit, while Fred and Velma disable three more with a barrage of gems fired from an old cannon. The last Kriegstaffebot manages to ambush the gang and lead them back towards the Entity for devouring, but Mr. E leaps from a nearby pile of treasure and decapitates it with a sword. Mr. E tries to buy the gang time to flee, but the Evil Entity almost immediately grabs him with its tentacles. The gang tries to pull him loose, but Mr. E tells Velma that it's too late for him before being devoured. The Entity turns its attention towards the gang once again, but its tentacles are blocked by a shield of blue energy that appears around them. The evil Annunaki decides to instead turn its attention towards Crystal Cove, causing lava to erupt beneath the city. As people panic and the city's main sign burns (mirroring Scooby-Doo's vision in an earlier episode), the Evil Entity opens the Crystal Sarcophagus and releases an army of minions. The gang flees as the minions swarm into the town, bringing townspeople to the Entity for devouring. As they continue to evade the Entity's legion of monsters, the Gang wonders why the Heart of the Jaguar proved useless against the evil Annunaki. Suddenly, Scooby-Doo receives a vision from Nova's Annunaki, who tells him that the Heart of the Jaguar was never the spear at all. Much to Scooby-Doo's frustration, the Annunaki's only hint to the true identity of the Heart is a cryptic statement: "You will know. You will see. You will feel." The gang's flight from the evil Annunaki minions takes them back to the Evil Entity, where they bear witness to the devouring of the citizens of Crystal Cove. Spotting the gang in the middle of its feast, the Entity tries to consume them once again, only to be thwarted by the same barrier that protected them before. Recalling Nova's words, Scooby has an epiphany: the true "Heart of the Jaguar" is the power of friendship and love, embodied by the bonds between himself and his friends. Velma also realizes that the Evil Entity's weak point is the crystal sarcophagus, which it has converted into a portal to an alternate dimension to further empower itself. With that, the gang grabs the remains of the Heart of the Jaguar spear and races towards the sarcophagus. The Evil Entity's minions attempt to stop them, but each member of the gang manages to toss the staff to the next before being subdued. With a final leaping kick, Scooby-Doo launches the staff into the crystal sarcophagus, opening up a vortex which begins to suck everything into it, except for the gang. After a galaxy implosion, the gang is transported to a new version of Crystal Cove and Earth itself, without the taint of the Entity. Crystal Cove is now, "The Sunniest Place on Earth", Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles have four kids (one girl, three boys). Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves are now both obstetricians, not caring about traps. Fred and Daphne are going to be married soon. Shaggy is the winner of multiple cooking awards, Velma and Marcie Fleach are a team and win every year at the Tri-state Olympiad of Science, and Danny Darrow now exhibits the Darrow Mansion. Fred arrives on the school field, congratulated by Gary and Ethan for winning them the championship last night in the net. Fred Jones, Sr. is now the coach, and never has been mayor. Fred calls him "Mayor Dad" out of habit, and Fred Jones, Sr. tells him that he had always been special to him and gives him a disk from Miskatonic University, with the Mr. E seal. The gang learns that after the Evil Entity was destroyed, a new timeline was created, thus leading them to realize they're now in a better world with normal lives. Sadly, they also created a world without mysteries. When played, Harlan Ellison appears, revealed to be Mr. E in this universe, as Ricky Owens, seen on a TV commercial for his company, Creationex, is slender, married to Cassidy Williams and Professor Pericles is still alive as their mascot and pet, without the scar as he looked in the yearbook photo. Harlan Ellison tells them that he slipped through as well, and remembers everything. He now teaches sub-nuclear sciences at Miskatonic University, and that he has registered them in his class next semester. Fred promises to solve every mystery on the way, and to stop at every food place. They paint the van to look like it did before, and drive off into the sunset. Cast and characters Villains * Evil Entity/Professor Pericles Suspects None Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Underground caverns Continuity * The gang's reaction to defeating the Evil Entity and that they should celebrate mirrors what the gang did at the beginning of the first episode. They're even interrupted by Sheriff Stone who's now happy to see them instead of being mad at them for interfering. * The scene of Daphne looking at her sisters is also mirrored from the first episode, although instead of being glamorous over-achievers with highly successful careers they are normal, unhappy under-achievers. Notes/trivia * This is both the season two finale and the series finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * A laugh track followed by applause is heard near the end of the episode when the gang is driving away, indicating that all mysteries from the original series must be solved once more and/or new mysteries. * This is the only episode to feature the same paint job as the Mystery Machine in the background of the end credits along with the opening theme. * In the scene where Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Velma and Daphne are being chased by the Anunnaki, they ran in the same style as their original incarnations. * New Crystal Cove timeline: ** The sign in front of Crystal Cove now reads: The Sunniest Place on Earth. ** Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles are married and have three sons (Eastwood, Norris, and Billy) and one daughter (Lynda Carter). ** Darrow Mansion has become a historical museum and Danny Darrow is alive and now the dean of Darrow University. ** Fred is now living with his birth parents in the mansion he was raised in by Mayor Dad. Pictures show that he has lived a happy childhood with them. ** Brad and Judy are obstetricians and not trap makers as they both deliver babies to the world. ** Daphne's parents approve of Fred and have planned their engagement. ** They are also more proud of Daphne than her older sisters who are now under-achievers. *** Daisy is not a medical doctor. *** Dawn is not a model. *** Dorothy is not a race car driver. *** Delilah is not in the Marine Corp.. ** Shaggy is president of chef club as he has won many cooking awards. His parents are proud of him and don't believe he's a slacker. ** Destroido Corp. has become an environmentally friendly corporation called Creationex Corp.. ** Instead of Mr. E, Ricky Owens is a well-fit man, and he's been married to Cassidy Williams. ** Professor Pericles is now a happy bird and doesn't have a scar on his left eye, blinding him and he is friends with Ricky and Cassidy at Creationex Corp. ** Velma and Marcie Fleach now work together in the Tri-State Olympiad of Science, which they always win. ** Gary and Ethan are good friends with Fred, mostly because he is a great goalkeeper. ** Fred Jones, Sr. is now the soccer coach and principal. He sees the students as his children and is especially proud of Fred (Jr.). ** The Mystery Machine is just a plain white van, until the gang paint it to the original colors it was in the original timeline. ** Harlan Ellison is now Mr. E, possibly because of his last name. ** Nova is still possessed by the Anunnaki. ** Crystal Cove is probably higher because in the new timeline, Porto had no reason to blow up the old town of missionaries. ** The Horrible Herd doesn't exist since Professor Pericles never had a reason to create them. * The scene where the gang throws each other the Heart of the Jaguar is similar to the one in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with the control panel. * The fact that the Evil Entity takes over Professor Pericles' army of Kriegstaffebots is similar to when The Amazing Krudsky takes control of the goblin minions of the Goblin King by getting rid of him with the goblin sceptre in Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. * Velma's flashback while explaining what happened includes photos from Wrath of the Krampus, Scarebear and A Haunting in Crystal Cove, as well as the unmaskings of the Slime Mutant (Professor Raffalo), Aphrodite (Amanda Smythe), the White Wizard (Mr. Wang), Nightfright (Argus Fentonpoof), the Ghost Girl (Alice May), the Phantom (Daniel Prezette), the Ghost of Dead Justice (Deputy Bucky), Crybaby Clown (Baylor Hotner), the Hodag of Horror (Roberto), Mrs. Wyatt in the cloak, (controlling the Fright Hound), the Fiend (Dan Fluunk), the Mummy of Friar Serra (George Avocados), Rude Boy (himself) and the Gluten Demon (Francilee Jackson). Animation mistakes/technical glitches *Delilah is shown to be the biggest of the Blake sisters, but in Beware The Beast From Below, she was shown to be the same size as the rest of her sisters. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs *In the intro, the Nova Anunnaki misnames the Fraternitas Mysterium donkey as "Gordo" (which means "fat" in Spanish) instead of Porto. *Angie and Dale are the only parents not seen in the new timeline. A part of the Spook Museum was visible, but it's still unclear what they do since all the bad guys in masks never occurred in the new timeline. Then again, Crystal Cove still is an old town so maybe they give non-haunted tours. * Ed Machine's place in the new timeline is also unclear. * Fred is still addressed by that name by the inhabitants of the new timeline, even though Mayor Fred Jones never abducted him and changed his name to Fred Jones, Jr. It is possible that Fred could have been his original given name by coincidence, but presumably in this timeline his full name is Frederick Chiles (or Frederick Chiles-Reeves). *It is unknown why the Wedded Blake Sister wasn't shown with the rest of the Blake sisters. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set to be released October 7, 2014. Quotes }} Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Series finales